Every Little Thing is Gonna Be Alright
by aprilkepnerd
Summary: OwenxApril oneshot- April goes missing after a pregnancy scare, and since everybody is neck-deep in patients, it's up to the one and only Owen Hunt to open his heart to the young redhead. (First Grey's fanfic, better than the description.) R&R please!


Owen burst through the main doors of the Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital, flanked by first-responders assisting him with victims from a three-car freeway pileup.

"Kepner, these injuries aren't major, just page Ortho and Peds- but make sure Torres brings a few interns along," he barked at April, whom he assumed was attentively waiting on his instructions as per usual.

Owen frowned and peered around the lobby. April's fiery curls and determined face were nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is Kepner?" he muttered, running his fingers over his stubble. He quickly paged Callie and Alex, then set off to find his bubbling sidekick.

"Kepner?" he called, turning into the Neuro wing of the hospital.

"She's not here," Derek replied dismissively from his office, neck-deep in post-op paperwork.

Owen let out a frustrated grunt and continued down the hall.

"You alright?" he heard Meredith's voice approach him from behind. "You look like you're trying to get to the nearest bathroom... Oh God, Owen, what did you do?"

He shook his head and turned to face her. "No, it's not- have you seen Kepner anywhere?"

Meredith grimaced. "She was crying when she came out of her OB appointment this morning... I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't give me the time of day," she explained. "She won't talk to anybody, and Jackson's still in D.C."

Owen's face fell, feeling a pang in his heart for the young redhead. "Do you think it's the baby? I mean, do you think something's wrong?" he wondered.

Meredith shrugged. "I have no idea... I gotta go. I've got a quick appie to take care of with the new interns," she turned on her heel. "Try the on-call room!" she offered over her shoulder.

Owen sighed again and made his way back to the Trauma wing.

"You seen Kepner?" he called to Alex as he passed him in the hall.

Alex simply shook his head and shrugged and continued walking in the other direction.

Soft sobs were audible as Owen approached the on-call room. He quickly opened the door. Scanning the dimly-lit room, he made his way to the bathroom where whimpers were growing significantly louder.

Determining the source was coming from the bathtub, Owen remained behind the curtain. "Kepner? Is that you? Are you alright?"

As the sobbing continued, Owen pulled aside the shower curtain.

And there April was, huddled and cowering in the corner of the tub. Her knees were tucked up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. Tears trailed down her cheeks into soaking wet splotches on her scrubs.

"Meredith told me about your appointment this morning," he said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "I-is there something wrong with the baby?"

April took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm herself down. Through her messy tears, she shook her head and continued to cry.

Owen looked on, then crawled into the cramped tub next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "If there's nothing wrong, why are you crying?" he asked, a half-amused smile playing on his lips. "Was it Jackson? I swear to God if that punk ass-"

She shook her head quickly, the corners of her lips faintly tugging into a smile. He rubbed her arm, and the tension visibly dissipated from her shoulders.

April breathed in once more and managed to keep her tears to a minimum.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong now?"

She swallowed. "Owen... I was spotting this morning. I-I thought I was having a mis-miscarriage... I was so scared," she choked. "I swear, I thought God was punishing me for not wanting the baby. I-I mean, it's not that I don't want this baby, it's just that..."

Owen's face softened. "Oh, April, I'm so sorry. I'm here," he whispered, allowing her to lean her head on his broad shoulder.

"I-I couldn't even call Jackson and tell him. I was terrified," April continued. "I w-was so scared."

"Shh," he crooned into her hair. "April, relax. It's just spotting, right? You're okay. Your baby is okay. Everything will be okay," he spoke with finality.

She took another deep breath and the tears finally stopped prickling at the back of her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered gratefully.

He gave her shoulders a tight squeeze. "I'm always here for you, Kepner. Whatever you need," he grinned. "How are you feeling now?"

April snuggled closer to him, momentarily forgetting that these weren't her father's strong, sculpted arms she was melting into. "I guess I just needed someone to tell me that everything is gonna be okay," she confessed.

"Any time you need me to tell you that, I will. Just let me know," Owen promised. He stood and stuck out his hand to help her out of the bathtub.

She took his hand hesitantly. "Do you think you could say it one more time?"

Owen enveloped April's small hand in his calloused fingers and looked her straight in the eye. "Everything is gonna be alright."

**THE END.**


End file.
